


I Know Who You Pretend I Am

by gallowdance



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Agatha dwells over her inadequacies.orWhat was going through Agatha’s head before Wanda turned her back into the nosy neighbour?
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 40





	I Know Who You Pretend I Am

“ _Good_ girl. So what now? You’re just gonna to lock me up somewhere?” Agatha tried her best to sound disinterested. As if whatever Wanda had planned for her was inconsequential. Even as she subtly tried to crawl back a little on her knees which hurt from being dumped on the ground like a rag doll, she kept herself together.

“No, not _somewhere_. Here.” Wanda responded measuredly, giving away no hint of real emotion. Agatha would be proud, if she wasn’t so terrified by what, ‘here’ meant.

“Here?” She repeated, confusion and annoyance blending together into that one syllable.

“Mm-hm,” Wanda hummed, stepping closer to her crumpled form. “I’ll give you the role you chose. The nosy neighbour.” She clarified slowly.

And that was when it dawned on Agatha what her fate would be. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, as dread filled her. “No... _please_.” She hated how weak she sounded. But she had no other option that try to appeal to Wanda’s empathetic side.

“I’m sorry.” Wanda said, not sounding sorry at all. Agatha knew with those two insincere words, she was about to loose everything. Wanda’s mind had been made up.

Her brain began to disassociate and wander quickly. As if trying in vain to retain whatever she could about herself before the inevitable happened. But all she could do was drown within her own failures, as her violet eyes pleaded silently to the witch looking down at her.

Wanda reminded Agatha of everything she could not be. No matter how clever or witty or even as powerful as she thought she was; she would never match up to Wanda. As skilled a witch she was, she would always be second best. Doomed to be a pale comparison of the copper haired witch. Wanda was the sun, with her fiery aesthetic whilst Agatha was a shadow; brunette and dark purple hues, inside and out; easily overlooked. It was nice to pretend otherwise sometimes. To go out in a bluster of self confidence and smugness; but deep down Agatha knew she would never be good enough to be anything more than what she was now. It hurt knowing that all the hard work she had done for decades would ultimately prove to be pointless.

She had naively thought once that she was special. That her purpose was for greatness. In the early days after her power had come into fruition she believed that it was the beginning of something magnificent. Until it dawned on her that even with all the power she had, she would never be who she so desperately wanted to be. The pathetic part of it all was even now, on the threshold of defeat, there was still a slither of hope that tainted the blood in her veins. Hope that this wasn’t the end; a belief that she would be needed and that she wasn’t just going to remain dormant and unaware for the rest of her existence. But she had to cling on to that hope.

Because the only thing worse than being second best; was being forgotten entirely.

“You’re not sorry, you’re cruel.” She heard herself say, a mixture of bitterness and anger rising within her at the way Wanda’s lips turned upwards into a sardonic smirk. Her expression was patronising and there was no sympathy behind her eyes.

It was almost poetic, how she was splayed undignified on the ground. Once a sort of mentor to the other witch, though with her own agenda. Reduced to pleading and whining. While Wanda stood over her like a phoenix risen from the ashes. All the pain and despair transformed into strength and confidence. The scarlet witch in all her glory.

But there was one more card she had to play. And as Wanda started to raise her hand, Agatha flinched before using it. “Wai-You don’t know what you’ve unleashed, you’re gonna to need me.” She stated matter of factly, though it didn’t deter Wanda and she stepped closer. Agatha had to bend her neck to look up at her now.

“If I do, I know where to find you.” Wanda replied, stoically, unfazed by her last ditch effort to save herself.

Agatha could not compete with that type of coldness. No amount of dark glamour could hide the fear which had settled deep within her. The tremble in her voice as she started to beg Wanda not to trap her in Westview was evidence of that. “ _Wait_.” She gasped, and tried to move away again. “W-Wait, wait, wait, wait.” She was panicking now, because it was over and they both knew it.

There was no stoping Wanda. Not after everything she’d done. Agatha had known it was futile to try to reason with her, but she’d tried none the less. And for the briefest of seconds before her mind was altered, she felt a flash of relief.

At least she could forget for now, the failure she’d turned out to be.

Even with all the power she had; she was still inadequate in the grand scheme of things.

She was nothing; and until Wanda needed her again, she wouldn’t even exist anymore.

Not the _real_ her anyway.

All things considered, oblivion didn’t really seem that bad after all.

Which was the last thought to cross Agatha’s mind before everything began to melt away. She felt herself being pulled under, something thick and heavy, like sickly sweet syrup.

Then something shifted in her mind.

“Hiya hun! Say, that’s some kind of get up you’re wearing. Did I leave the oven on or is that just you hot stuff?!”

“You live _here_ now. No one will ever bother you.”

Agatha was gone.

Replaced by the nauseatingly cliche nosy neighbour, she’d played so well.

“Hah! Okie dokie, artichokie! Hahaha.”


End file.
